ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Molsheim B87 Rapidite (1991)
|manufacturer = |horsepower = 603|torque = 479 lb⋅ft|transmission = 6-Speed manual|successor = Bugatti Veyron 16.4}}The 1994 Bugatti EB110 SS was added on 27th February, 2019 as part of Police Update Phase II Description Development of the EB 110 started in 1988 and the design work was contracted to famed Italian automotive designer Marcello Gandini. Initial prototypes based on Gandini's design began testing in 1989 but the President of the company was not impressed by Gandini's angular and radical design language incorporating a shovel nose and flared rear wheel arches. When Gandini refused to redesign the car, Giampaolo Benedini was tasked to redesign the car. Thus the design language of the car was softened, the front of the car was reworked and a network of cooling ducts on the bonnet was replaced with ducts in the front bumper and near the two large fixed headlamps which replaced the pop-up head lamps while the basic elements of Gandini's design such as the scissor forest and the large windshield and side windows were retained. Most of the engeering work of the EB 110 was carried out under Paolo Stanzani as the technical director who had come from Lamborghini to work for the company. Following his sudden departure from the company, Nicola Materazzi, who had a vast experience of working with Lancia and Ferrari, was assigned as the new technical director in order to complete the development. The car had many innovative technologies which were scarcely used by the automotive industry at the time of its introduction such as a carbon fibre monocoque chassis, active aerodynamics and an all-wheel-drive system for better handling. The design elements of the car paid homage to the distinctive Bugatti automobiles of the past. The name EB 110 is an abbreviation for the company's founder, Ettore Bugatti and his 110 birthday. The Bugatti EB 110 GT was unveiled on 15 September 1991, at both Versailles and in front of the Grande Arche de la Défense, near Paris, exactly 110 years after Ettore Bugatti's birth. A lighter and more powerful variant with 450 kW (612 PS; 603 hp) called the EB 110 Super Sport was introduced at the 1992 Geneva Motor Show just six months after the introduction of the EB 110 GT. The Super Sport variant was lighter then the GT by 150 kg (330 lb) which was achieved by the use of carbon-fibre body panels on the exterior and in the interior. The Super Sport could attain a top speed of 221 mph (355 km/h) and could accelerate from 0–62 mph (0–100 km/h) in 3.2 seconds. Early in 1994, Formula One driver Michael Schumacher purchased a yellow EB 110 Super Sport, giving the company a great deal of publicity. Schumacher retained the car until 2003. Derek Hill, son of American Formula One champion Phil Hill, was one of three drivers on a team that competed with an EB 110 in the United States at the 1996 24 Hours of Daytona. Hard times hit the company in 1995 and as a result of chairman Artioli's over-ambitious purchase of Lotus Cars in addition to the company's quest to develop the EB112 four door saloon along with the negative exploitation of the company's suppliers, the company was bankrupt. Dauer Racing GmbH of Nuremberg, Germany, bought the semi-finished EB 110 cars in the assembly plant plus the parts inventory through the bankruptcy trustee. The remaining chassis were later developed by B Engineering into their Edonis sports car which uses the monocoque chassis of the EB 110 combined with a modified version of its engine. (Source from Wikipedia) Gallery EB110Rear.png EB110Color.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:V12 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:French Vehicles Category:Bugatti